Predicciones
by Miss Marlene
Summary: Es extraño, piensa Narcissa, durante la primera guerra, nunca vine a escondidas a consultar predicciones sobre el futuro. Nunca estuve preocupada. Post HBP.


**Hola, aquí estoy otra vez. Esto es...uhm, extraño, un poco OOC, un poco...bah, ya que estais aquí podeis leerlo y me decís. A mi sinceramente no me llena de orgullo y de satisfacción, pero qué le vamos a hacer. Mi excusa: era muy tarde, estaba muy aburrida, y ni siquiera tenía planes de escribir, fue saliendo sobre la marcha.**

**Y sí, no soy capaz de escribir a Snape en un drama. ¿Para qué me meto yo en estos maizales?**

**Oh, le tengo que agradecer a Joanne Distte el que editara el fic y el que corrigiera las faltas y otras meteduras de pata, que las hubo a montones. (Asi que si este fic tiene algún mérito es el de amargar no solo a quién lo escribe, si no a más gente tb).**

**Oh, y un día, si los planetas se alinéan, continuaré mis otros fics...tal vez. **

**Disclaimer: No, no! Yo no he sido! No es mío!AHH! Yo no sé nada! Era joven e inconsciente! AHHH! (etc).**

**Los reviews serán apreciados...**

Predicciones 

El cielo rojo, ensangrentado. Casi de noche. La entrada de la casa de McNair. Narcissa espera que el retoño del verdugo hubiera seguido los pasos de su padre, porque, _sabiéndolo por experiencia, desgraciadamente eso ocurre _demasiado_ a menudo_. Una sonrisa que se desvanece en la sombra de su capa. También espera que el hijo de Walden haya oído de su acuerdo: cada dos semanas, vísceras –de dragón, a ser posible- y una habitación vacía.

Siente como el mango del puñal se apoya en sus costillas a cada nueva bocanada de aire, cada vez más frío.

Llama. La abren. Saludos; elfos que recogen su capa; la madre de Walden McNair murmurando, perdida en su propio abismo. Una chica riendo arriba, portazos...Y, al fin, un hombre joven de aspecto hosco y brutal apareciendo frente a ella, limpiándose las manos con un trapo tan ennegrecido que dificilmente logrará limpiar nada. El joven no tiene más de veinte años, huele a sudor y a leña quemada. También a pociones para embalsamar y a sangre, pero quizás eso fuera la casa misma.

-Señora -dice, inclinando la cabeza con respeto.

Narcissa asiente a su vez.

-Supongo que sabes por qué he venido. Espero que tu padre te hubiese explicado...

-Sí, señora, está todo claro -responde con rapidez.

Le indica la sala de costumbre, la acompaña hacia la puerta, pero ahí se detiene. Narcissa lo mira interrogante. El joven explica que él no puede ayudarla en persona. Narcissa pregunta -fingiendo un tono amable- que si espera por algún casual que ella trabaje con las vísceras en persona. A pesar de su aspecto salvaje, parece que el hijo de McNair se siente incómodo cuando una mujer como la esposa de Malfoy se dirige a él con ese tono educado y despectivo –eso hace que Narcissa se pregunte si el joven conoce a Lucius, y cómo reacciona ante él-, y baja la cabeza como un niño avergonzado.

-La habitación no está vacía... -intenta explicar el joven-. Lleva ahí muchas horas, sabe lo que hace. Dígale que la asista.

A Narcissa no parece gustarle tener que pedir más ayuda de la necesaria, así que vuelve a mirarle como a un elfo doméstico y se decide a entrar sin una palabra más.

Al principio la blancura la ciega y le hace ver sólo siluetas y una maraña de colores ante sus ojos, que pronto se funden para revelar las acostumbradas paredes blancas, la mesa en el centro, y la figura negra que trabaja al fondo.

-Severus -se sorprende, antes de poder contenerse.

El hombre levanta la cabeza sobresaltado. Por lo visto no ha oído a nadie entrar, o, simplemente, no esperaba verla a ella. No hay saludo ni reacción por su parte durante largos segundos.

-Narcissa -dice finalmente, en voz baja y ronca, como la de alguien que no ha hablado en mucho tiempo-. Qué sorpresa.

Narcissa siente varias cosas a la vez: quiere reirse, porque la sorpresa y Severus son una combinación muy curiosa, y porque su frase a sonado tan... "Malfoy" que le parece estar oyendo a Lucius de nuevo; también se siente incómoda -no quiere volver a pedirle ayuda-, y siente curiosidad. Sin embargo, sigue ahí parada, sin ceder, ni dejar entrever ninguno de sus pensamientos.

No es hasta después de minutos en silencio cuando se da cuenta de que Snape no ha vuelto a lo que estaba haciendo, sino que se está limpiando las manos sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-¿Te vas, Severus? -pregunta.

Él la mira un segundo más, como si esperase de ella una explicación de por qué no debería irse.

-Puedo esperar -ofrece Narcissa, extrañamente amable.

_No_, piensa Snape, _lo extraño no es que sea amable, sino que la cortesía parezca sincera. Lo que ocurre es que se siente culpable, de que sea justo _él_ quien haya arriesgado su vida por el hijo de _Lucius

-No será necesario -aclara el ex–profesor de forma neutra, terminando de limpiarse las manos. Después se sorprende a sí mismo cuando entra en detalles, a modo de explicación-. Debo prepararme para mañana...

_Una misión_, Narcissa lo sabe, y, a su pesar, le asusta un poco. No, no está _asustada_, se corrige. Y no, no se parece para nada a cómo se sentía cuando era Lucius el que la dejaba para irse. No era lo mismo en absoluto.

Los dos se dan cuenta de que se sienten incómodos, aunque ninguno lo muestra. Claro que están incómodos, desde que se vieron hacía un año en Spinner's End. _Es extraño_, piensa Narcissa, _que Severus Snape haya superado tan deprisa lo que pasó en séptimo,_ _en Hogwarts, pero que les cueste tanto actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido ahora_. _¿Será porque somos más viejos? ¿Más débiles, cansados?_

_-_Narcissa -saluda Snape inclinando la cabeza cuando pasa a su lado, hacia la puerta. A ella le sorprende que no se haya burlado, que no la haya llamado "señora Malfoy" o algo así. Habría sido apropiado. Narcissa está a punto de sonreír ante ese pensamiento cuando recuerda que necesita su ayuda. Y es extraño, porque ella nunca ha necesitado la _ayuda _de Lucius. Nunca, jamás desde que se conocieron.

-Espera -dice girándose, poniendo una mano en el brazo del hombre-. Quería pedirte algo -añade casi con vergüenza. Snape no se sorprende-. Cada dos semanas vengo aquí...-empieza, y cuando va a continuar es interrumpida.

-A leer en vísceras, ya lo sé. Supuse que era eso lo que venías a hacer.

Narcissa se pregunta si _Lucius_ sabe –porque ella lleva años viniendo aquí- a qué se dedica. Snape también se lo pregunta.

-Quería pedir que me ayudaras –aclara-. Antes, McNair era el que lo hacía, pero su hijo aparentemente...-deja la frase en el aire. Últimamente no se arrepiente de que algunos hijos no se parezcan demasiado a sus padres.

Snape vacila en la puerta unos segundos, como pensando si va a llevarle mucho tiempo, o si le interesa hacer lo que Narcissa pide. A estas alturas, ella debe saber cual es su opinión sobre la adivinación de cualquier tipo. Pero las protestas se quedaron viejas hace un año, cuando lo del Voto. ¿De qué le iba a servir decir que no, para luego decir sí?

Sobre la mesa blanca, casi luminosa, el charco de sangre, y lo que era una cabeza de dragón. Ahora ya es un enredo sanguinolento de hueso cuidadosamente partido, de escamas ensangrentadas, una boca abierta -como si se ahogase- y el cerebro, rojizo por la sangre, con marcas de varita y de puñal. Es asqueroso. Narcissa sabe que en el fondo, no necesita ayuda tanto por la dificultad del proceso, como porque no quiere tocar las vísceras con las manos. Sabe que ni McNair ni probablemente Severus entiendan eso -a lo mejor se ríen de ella, para sus adentros, de ese horror suyo a tocar la muerte con las manos-. Lucius lo habría entendido.

También es cierto que, según dicen, es más veraz la lectura del futuro de uno hecho por otra persona antes que por sí mismo. _Hace años_, piensa ella, _no era tan supersticiosa, me lo habría tomado a broma._

El aire de la habitación es pesado con el olor a sangre, principalmente. Pero también es pesado porque apenas dicen una palabra. Snape apenas habla con ella desde lo del Voto, al menos no a solas, y a Narcissa no se le ocurre qué decir.

Las manos del hombre están enguantadas, llenas de sangre y de algo viscoso. No le han temblado ni una vez, se había fijado (no lograba imaginar las manos de Lucius...). En su cara podía ver pequeñas gotas de sudor, quizás por los humos de las pociones. Su pelo –ella recordaba las risas de Sirius, de niños, sobre eso- estaba aun más aceitoso a causa del calor.

_Es extraño_, piensa, _durante la primera guerra, nunca vine a escondidas a consultar predicciones sobre el futuro. Nunca estuve preocupada._

-Ya está -anuncia Snape levantando la vista hacia ella.

Una cosa está clara: Lucius es muchísimo más guapo; siempre lo ha sido.

La voz de Narcissa deja de ser pretendidamente familiar, como hasta entonces, y se vuelve algo más grave. Más solemne. Un máximo de tres preguntas por sesión. _Elige con cuidado_, se dice.

Podría preguntar si El Señor Tenebroso ganaría la guerra, si acabaría con el crío Potter. Si quedaría un solo muggle en Inglaterra a finales de año.

Se da cuenta de que no le importa.

-¿Sobrevivirá mi hijo a la guerra?

Snape se lo espera, seguro. Un par de gotas de poción -de un color violeta opaco- sobre la parte derecha del cerebro.

El hombre mira fijamente el resultado durante un momento. Mancha azul.

-Sí.

El corazón de Narcissa parece pesar menos un momento. Segunda pregunta.

-¿Sobreviviré yo la guerra?

Snape repite el proceso. Azul.

-Sobrevivirás, Narcissa.

Se ha dado cuenta, ella ha pospuesto la pregunta sobre su marido. La ha dejado para el final.

Un silencio, en el que Snape casi piensa en decirle claramente que no se ande con rodeos, que mañana tiene que arriesgar el pellejo, y que no piensa quedarse sin dormir esa noche por Lucius Malfoy. Y por lo que fuera que queda en el aire desde hace ya un año. Tal vez desde hace más.

Narcissa odia titubear, ella siempre sabe lo que quiere. Podía ser difícil de conseguir, podía ser imposible, pero no era un dilema ni un misterio. Cuando abre la boca se sorprende a si misma:

-¿Sobrevivirás tú? -pregunta en un susurro.

Ella lo mira, pero en realidad parece tener la miraba perdida en un punto lejano. A Snape empieza a parecerle que Narcissa Malfoy está perdiendo el juicio, cada día, poco a poco. Trata de pensar en ella como en Bellatrix...

Excepto porque, en séptimo, en Hogwarts, no había sido Bellatrixsino Narcissa. _Todos los Black están locos, _piensa_, pero no de la misma manera._

Echa dos gotas de poción.

-Sí –responde.

No es hasta que Narcissa se ha ido, silenciosa, tranquila, como en trance, cuando mira las manchas.

Eran negras.

Los poderosos se apropiarán de las mejores tierras y las mujeres más bellas; los pobres y los débiles serán ganado; los poblachos se convertirán en plazas fuertes; el miedo invadirá los corazones como un veneno.

_- Juan de Jerusalén, profeta._


End file.
